In The Moment
by SpiritedChild
Summary: When Naru, the world's biggest narcissist, kisses you, you tend to get lost in the moment. Too bad Bou san happened to walk by. Rated T for slight hormonalness from Naru. Nothing too bad. Mai/Naru pairing.
1. In The Moment

**I'VE BEEN READING GHOST HUNT FANFICTIONS AND THEY'RE ALL AWESOME BUT I'VE NOTICED THAT THE GHOST HUNT CATEGORY NEEDS SOME MORE SMEXY ROMANTIC FANFICTIONS. THIS WILL PROBABLY BE A ONESHOT. TWO SHOT AT THE MOST. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. ENJOY.**

**DISCLAIMER: I...OWN...NOTHING... :(((**

General POV:

It was early in the evening when Mai Taniyama finally finished her work. The files were organized, a list of possible future cases were on Lin san's desk to be looked over in the morning, and Bou san and Ayako had been sent home. The only two of Mai's friends that spent more time at the SPR office then at their own jobs. She had her coat in hand and was about to walk out the office door when the voice of her young yet successful boss, Kazuya Shibuya, echoed through the building.

"Mai! Tea!"

Sighing, she sat her coat on her desk and went to the kitchen to make tea for her narcissistic boss. Placing the tea on a tray with a side bowl of green grapes, Naru's favorite fruit, she walked to his office door and knocked.

"Come in."

She opened the door and sat down his tea. "There you go. If you don't need anything else, I'm going home for the evening."

"Actually, I need you to file these in that file cabinet over there and reshelf these books for me."

She sighed loudly and snatched the files and books from his desk. "Would a please kill you?"

"Probably." He mumbled, continuing to type away something on his computer.

After filing the files and reshelfing all the books, Mai stomped over to Naru's desk. She waited for him to acknowledge she was there but his expressionless eyes were glued to his scream. Bye the clicking of the mouse, it looked like he was flipping through some type of online file with several pages. He clicked the mouse again and he dropped his careful expression, his eyes became as wide as dinner plates.

Genuinely curious at what could cause her seemingly emotionless boss to go into shock, she snunk around his desk and stood behind his chair. Looking at the screen, her own eyes went wide. Naru was on facebook looking at Mai's photos. The photo he was currently on was a picture of Mai on vacation with one of her friends from her freshman year at the beach. Mai was posing with one hand behind her head and the other on her hip dressed in a light pink string bikini.

Possitive that he was far enough in shock and thought to notice, Mai leaned around to look at his face. His eyes were still wide with a hidden emotion. She snapped her fingers in front of his face and he shook his head, hurriedly clicking off the moniter. He went back to his emotionless expression but his face was now slightly flushed.

"Can I help you with something Mai?" His voice cracked slightly when he said her name.

"I saw what you were looking at Naru." She knew she should be angry that he was staring the way he was at a picture of her dressed the way she was but she found herself feeling flattered.

He cleared his throat. "I was only going through your facebook account to know more about who I've hired. That picture left me shocked that you could display yourself online so inappropriately."

"It's a bathingsuit Naru." she said, laughing.

"It's the skimpiest bathingsuit I've ever seen..." He mumbled, obviously sure she couldn't hear.

"No it isn't." she defended, starting to feel insulted. "I wasn't the one that put that picture up on my account, my friend put it up for me. And the picture isn't that bad."

Looking flustered, he flipped on the computer screen, the picture of her still on it. "Look at that and tell me that's not inappropriate."

"Why do you care so much?" she asked, truely confused.

For once, Naru was speechless. He racked his brain for a comeback, his guard temporarily down. Mai's eyes went wide as he continued to flounder for a response. Finally sure she had it figured out, she sat on the edge of his desk, the movement causing her skirt to hike up.

"So you don't like this?" She asked, pointing to the monitor behind her.

"No." He regained his composure and spoke firmly. "I don't appreciate the members of SPR displaying themselves innapropriatly."

Mai's POV:

"But the way I'm dressed now is okay?" I asked, folding my hands in my lap and putting one leg on the arm of Naru's chair.

He stared wide eyed at my leg before snapping back into control. He put one hand under my knee and the other on my calf before moving it off of his chair, placing it next to my other leg. "What you're wearing is fine. Although the skirt could stand to be longer."

He let go and leaned back into his chair. My leg felt hot where he had touched me and it fueled my next actions. I hooked both legs on the arms of his chair and pulled him up to the desk.

"Mai? Are you aware that as long as you continue to put your legs like that, I can see up your skirt?"

I flushed. "Well, you shouldn't look." I said quietly. I put my legs back down so they rested on either side of his knees. My bravado slowly began to wear off and I stared at my lap, trying to keep my knees together while keeping my feet dangling on either side of his knees.

My embarassment seemed to fuel his actions. He smirked and ran a finger down one of my legs from my knee to my ankle, then back up before stopping at the middle of my thigh. I shivered and he put both hands on the front of my thighs before propelling himself back so he could stand. Removing his hands he reached past me to turn off his computer screen.

He grabbed my waist and pulled me up, sitting me on my feet like I weighed nothing. He ran his hands up and down my waist lightly, an incomprehensable look on his face. "I think it's time we both go home Mai. It's getting late, I'll walk you home."

He stepped back and walked to the coat rack. He pulled on his long black trench coat and walked out his office door. A little light headed, I stumbled behind him. He was waiting by my desk with my coat in hand. He held it out and helped me into it. "Is Lin san still here?" I asked. I never can tell if he's there cause he's always so quiet.

"No. He went home early with a headache. You can thank Takigawa and Miss. Matsuzaki's petty little fights for that."

Frowning, I followed him out the main office door. He put his hand behind me and shepherded me out of the office building before locking the door. We had been walking for a while in total silence and I began to feel very aware of the tall, handsome boy walking next to me.

"You're blushing." He finally spoke. I didn't have to even look at him to know he was smirking.

"No I'm not..." I said, trying to hide my face in my hair.

Before we knew it, we had made it to my front door. Unlocking it, I turned around before I decided to walk in. Naru was standing on the sidewalk with unreadable eyes. "Good night."

"Good night Mai. I hope you won't mind me asking but could you stay after work tomarrow. I'm going to go over our next case and we need to create several subfolders for all of the info and evidence."

"Sure." I smiled. As I was sure the night was drawing to a close, I began to feel disapointment and I didn't know exactly why. It was suddenly clear to me that the small crush I thought I had for my narcissistic boss was more along the lines of...love...

Naru turned and began walking away but I ran after him, grabbing his arm. He turned around, his earlier eyes going from unreadable to alive with curiosity. I clutched for dear life to his trench coat sleeve, unsure why I ran after him. What did I expect from him? "N-naru...?"

"Yes Mai?"

I fell silent, absolutely positive I didn't have it in me to say another word without his help. I let go and looked down. "It's nothing..."

"Mai." The emotion in his voice made me look up. His careful facade was completely gone. He pulled me to him with one arm around my waist and the other cupping my face.

Genuine confusion mixed in with a complete feeling of happiness. "I didn't think you felt the same way..."

He smirked but it was laced in with a genuine smile. "Of course I do you silly girl." And then he kissed me. I had never been kissed before this but I was absolutely sure that there wasn't a better kisser than Naru out there. He was gentle and passionate and above all, sincere.

I felt myself go weak kneed and I had to lock my arms around his neck to hold myself up. It seemed like forever before we both came up for air. "Naru...I think I love you..."

"Mai...I know I love you..." And he leaned in to kiss me again. I was so lost in the moment of the kiss that I didn't notice Bou san had been walking by and stopped to stare wide eyed at the two of us.

"NO WAY!"

We jumped away from eachother, both blushing profusly. "Bou san? What are you doing here?"

"I was on my way to get myself some supper after a gig with my band and I find Naru sexually harassing Mai."

"Shut up you idiot..." Naru muttered under his breathe.

Naru still had me in his arms so I burried my face in his jacket.

"Ok ok. I get the picture. You wanna be left alone." He walked on as he spoke. As soon as Bou san had rounded the corner, Naru lifted my chin for another heart stopping kiss.


	2. ATTENTION

**HEY ALL YOU READERS. :D**

**I'M SORRY TO INFORM THAT I WILL NOT BE CONTINUING 'IN THE MOMENT'. IT WAS MEANT TO BE A ONESHOT. **

**BUT I HAVE GOOD NEWS.**

**IF YOU GUYS WANT A FLUFFY, THRILLING, ADVENTUROUS GHOST HUNT STORY TO READ, CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY 'MAI'S THE ONE'.**

**MAI AND THE GANG WILL BE VISITING THE GUILDED ROSE INN IN THE FANFICTION WHERE THEY WILL MEET THREE YOUNG MALE GHOSTS THAT WILL ALL FIND THEMSELVES ATTRACTED TO MAI. WHAT WILL NARU HAVE TO SAY?**

**GO AHEAD AND CHECK IT OUT. THE FIRST CHAPTER IS UP AND I'LL HAVE THE SECOND ONE UP WITHIN THE HOUR. **

**TY. **

**~NOSANITY 1~**


End file.
